The present invention relates to a fastening device. More specifically, the present invention teaches and discloses a shower curtain connector that has, at its first end, a fastener to receive an aperture of a sheet material, preferably a shower curtain and, at its second end, a coupling means such as a curved hook that can hang on a shower curtain rod. The fastening device can be sized and colored as desired and can be made from any material that is flexible, springy yet sturdy and afford a degree of rigidity. Thus, it can be made from any plastic, resin, metal, synthetic or natural material, and/or part plastic and part metal. Therefore, it can withstand repeated use by a user using it on a daily basis without breaking or cracking and at the same time it is sturdy enough that it is capable of holding up a sheet material such as shower curtain and to block water from spilling outside of a bathtub. More particularly, the fastening device of the present invention has two ends, a coupling means and an attachment means. The first end is an attachment means that has a bridge connecting two elongated members, one member has an extending member from its interior surface, wherein the second elongated member has a corresponding recess disposed on its interior surface, whereby when the attachment means is in use, the extending member is matingly fitted with the recess. The bridge is further comprised of a recess to receive a second end of a coupling means. The coupling means defines a receiving surface at a first portion thereof, and an extended second portion thereof. The receiving surface of the coupling means slidably couples to a substantially fixed object. The coupling means can be in any shape made from any material in any color and it can optionally have bearings and/or beads in any shape made from any material to facilitate the sliding motion on a substantially fixed object, namely a rod. The extended second portion of the coupling means is matingly fitted with the recess disposed on the bridge connecting two elongated members to form the fastening device as claimed and disclosed. The attachment means of the shower curtain connector can be rotatable or optionally stationary. Consequently, when a user is hanging up a shower curtain, he or she no longer has to hover over the bathtub and struggle for a secure non-slippery surface in the bathtub for a strong foothold to try to secure the shower curtain rings first to the shower curtain rod and then try to connect the shower curtain to the shower curtain rings. A user can now leisurely connect the fastening device to a sheet of material, i.e., a shower curtain, then walk over to the bathtub and hang up the shower curtain as if hanging a hanger on a rod without risking standing on a small slippery surface. In addition, the fastening device of the present invention is safely secured to and rests on the shower curtain rod since the coupling means preferably has a U-shaped hook and thus, would not and cannot be easily removed from the rod. In addition, since the shower curtain is secured between the extending member that is matingly fitted with a recess, it is not likely that the shower curtain will become separated and/or loose from the fastening device after repeated use.
The fastening device may also have coupling means in various shapes and forms. For example, the coupling means can be in the shape of a circular ring, or an oval ring having a locking mechanism or in an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape to facilitate easy assembling. The coupling means can also optionally have at least one bearing and/or beads in the shape of a circle and/or a rectangle opposite the receiving surface in order to facilitate movement of the fastening device on the rod.
Accordingly, the present invention can relate to a coupling device, connecting a sheet material to a substantially fixed object such as a rod, and it can be made from any material that is flexible yet sturdy with a degree of rigidity. Optionally, it can have bearings and/or beads to facilitate movement of the coupling means on the rod. The coupling means can be any color and can optionally have at least one decorative ornamentation in order to match the decor of its environment.
Various documents may be mentioned in this text; and, each herein mentioned document and each document cited or referenced in each herein mentioned document, is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Shower curtain rings have been in existence for a long time and they come in all shapes and sizes and are made from all different kinds of material. Ultimately, all of these shower curtain rings serve the same purpose of causing the shower curtain to remain in an upright and vertical position while in use, thus keeping water confined to the interior of the bathtub and providing a vertical wall between a bathtub and the rest of the bathroom environment. Over the years, various shower curtain rings having different shapes and made from different materials have been introduced into the market, but no matter what the new design is, the xe2x80x9cnewly-developedxe2x80x9d shower curtain rings always require a user to assemble the shower curtain by either standing within the bathtub or on the edge of the bathtub, hovering over the edge of the bathtub to first line up the apertures in the shower curtain, then threading the shower curtain rings through the apertures, and then securing the shower curtain rings holding the shower curtain to the shower curtain rod. In short, whenever a user is setting up a shower curtain over a bathtub, he or she inevitably, through conventional shower curtain rings, must complete hanging the shower curtain by attaching the assembly of the shower curtain rings first to the shower curtain then to the rod. Contrary to the known conventional shower curtain rings, the fastening device of the present invention can be utilized anywhere without requiring the user to stand over the bathtub when installing a shower curtain. Thus, a user can leisurely attach each individual fastening device first to a sheet material, such as a shower curtain, by placing each of the apertures of the shower curtain between the extending member and the recess of the attachment means and locking the sheet material in place by forcing the extending member into the recess. This is repeated until all the apertures of the shower curtain are connected to the fastening device of the present invention. Once the fastening devices are secured to the shower curtain, a user can assemble the shower curtain by hanging each of the fastening devices to a rod. Furthermore, the attachment means of the present invention is optionally rotatable, thus, during shipping the coupling means parallel the attachment means, and when in use the coupling means are perpendicular to the attachment means. Moreover, the coupling means end of the fastening device is capable of independent movement from the attachment means.
With respect to shower curtain rings, reference is made to the following:
Cheng, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,597 B1 issued Feb. 20, 2001, relates to a hanger ring assembly for a curtain. More specifically, it relates to a curtain with a hanger ring assembly for mounting onto a supporting rod which includes a sheet material and a plurality of hanger units. The sheet material has a plurality of hanger openings formed along a top edge, and a plurality of edge gap each extending from the top edge to an upper portion of the respective hanger opening. Each of the opening portions defines a section of connecting tab adjacent to the respective edge gap. Each of the hanger units includes a hanger ring which has a ring slit separating two ends thereof and defines a section of ring tab adjacent to the ring slit. Each of the hanger rings is attached to one side of the respective opening portion and coaxially extended around the respective hanger opening with the ring slit of the respective hanger ring staggering with the edge gap of the respective opening portion. The connecting tabs of the opening portions of the sheet material are detachably overlapped with the ring tabs of the hanger rings respectively. Each of the hanger units further includes a connecting device for selectively connecting each of the ring tabs with the respective connecting tabs. Thus, the hanger ring assembly according to Cheng attached a curtain directly to a supporting rod without any connectors.
Klotz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,672 issued May 30, 2000, relates to a shower curtain closure assembly for semi-permanent securement of an edge of a curtain to a wall of a shower enclosure. The closure assembly includes a clamping structure which comprises a mounting bar for permanent securement to a wall of a shower enclosure. The mounting bar includes a wall attachment surface for attachment to a wall of a shower enclosure and a first clamping surface. The mounting bar further includes a plurality of first fastener receiving holes. Supported on the mounting bar is an adjustable clamp including a second clamping surface which is disposed adjacent to the first clamping surface. The adjustable clamp includes a plurality of second fastener receiving holes. The first fastener receiving holes of the mounting bar are aligned with the second fastener receiving holes of the adjustable clamp. A plurality of threaded fasteners are disposed such that a threaded fastener engages each of the aligned first and second holes for securing the adjustable clamp to the mounting bar. A first curtain edge is disposed between the first and second clamping surfaces. The fasteners may be selectively tightened from a first position where the adjustable clamp is loosely secured to the first clamping surface such that the first curtain edge may be easily disposed between the first and second clamping surfaces, to a second waterproof position where the fastener is under tension and applies a compressive clamping force on the first and second clamping surfaces as well as the intervening first curtain edge. The compressive clamping applied to the first curtain edge by the fastener in the second position exceeds the shear strength of the curtain such that a force which exceeds the shear strength of the curtain applied to the curtain first edge will result in the tearing of the curtain before the release of the edge of the curtain from the position between the first and second clamping surfaces.
Eberhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,642 issued Apr. 20, 1999, relates to a hook and loop hanger for a shower curtain and a liner. More specifically, it relates to a flexible elongated combination shower curtain and liner hanger device with reinforced apertures in an upper region for hanging the hanger element from a shower rod by hooks. The lower region of the hanger device has loop strips in both sides for fastening of the shower curtain and the shower liner to a horizontal rod by hook strips on their upper edges. The hanger device can be clear or colored to match the color of the shower curtain and shower liner.
Herrera, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,954 issued Aug. 4, 1998, relates to a shower curtain ring whereby each ring includes a body member that encircles the shower curtain rod, the body member having a first end and a second end; a first end locking member which is attached to the first end of the body member and includes a male locking protrusion, where the male locking protrusion comprises a central body portion and a horizontal bar having an enlarged outer tip, the horizontal bar being attached to the central body portion; and a second end locking member which is attached to the second end of the body member and includes a female locking receptacle, the female locking receptacle being adapted to receive and hold the male locking protrusion. The upper edge of the shower curtain is held between the male locking protrusion and the female locking receptacle of each shower curtain ring, whereby the curtain is deformed and held between the male locking protrusion and the female locking receptacle without any part of the shower curtain ring passing through the shower curtain.
Steiner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,504 issued Jun. 3, 1998, relates to a shower curtain rib apparatus for use with a conventional bathtub shower curtain which prevents the curtain from being drawn into the shower enclosure when the shower is in use. The apparatus has a plurality of semi-rigid ribs which are vertically oriented and connected to the shower curtain rod. The lower end of the ribs are secured to the tub and the outer surface of the curtain is secured to the ribs, thus preventing the curtain from moving inward. By securing the ribs so that they bow outward, the shower enclosure can be enlarged.
Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,407 issued Jul. 29, 1997, relates to a shower curtain loop that is permanently attached to the shower curtain on one side, preferably by stitching. The other end of the loop fastens to the curtain with hook and loop fasteners, which facilitate the removal of the curtain and loops from a shower curtain rod. The loop is reinforced with a rigid, flexible member which runs along the length of the loop. This member, which is preferably made of plastic, provides rigidity to the loop so that the loop can easily traverse a curtain rod when the curtain is opened or closed.
Bindman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,742 issued Nov. 29, 1994, relates to a click-lock ring for use in hanging shower curtains designed in the form of a split ring wherein one end of the split ring contains a stepped anchoring recess formed from two cooperating lateral openings for receiving a locking head formed at the other end of the split ring. The ring is produced by injection molding a flexible plastic material in a cam-free mold.
Schechter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,551 issued Oct. 18, 1994, relates to a scent-releasing shower curtain ring. More specifically, it relates to a curtain ring having a fragrance-releasing material mounted on its inner diameter. The material is selected so that the fragrance will only be released when the consumer opens or closes the curtain, that is, only when the material is rubbed against the curtain rod.
Angerman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,884 issued Aug. 23, 1994, relates to a shower curtain ring which has a flexible body adapted to encircle a curtain rod and close by frictionally interengaging end members. One of the end members includes an elongated part which is received through an opening along the top edge of the curtain. A flange on the end of the elongated part retains the curtain even when the end members are not engaged.
Bindman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,052 issued May 10, 1994, relates to a shower curtain ring package. More specifically, it relates to a unitary totally transparent package of shower curtain rings comprising a stack of ring-like articles, each of which articles has at least one predetermined discontinuity therein, said discontinuities being aligned one with the other in a manner whereby each of the articles in the stack is congruently aligned with the other; a cylindrical transparent PVC cap element disposed tightly over the uppermost ring-like article in intimate contact therewith; an elongated tubular transparent polyvinyl chloride plastic sleeve enveloping the stack of rings from top to bottom and being shrunken into intimate contract with the outer surfaces of each of said rings and said cap to provide a package having a corrugated appearance and providing visual access to the inner and outer portions of said entire stack of rings.
Irizarry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,422 issued Sep. 11, 1990, relates to a shower curtain operating mechanism for opening and closing a shower curtain without grabbing on the curtain material. A pull cord system is incorporated into a conventional shower curtain assembly so that the curtain can be opened or closed with minimum stress on the curtain material.
Each of these patents provides a method of attaching a shower curtain to a rod or securing the shower curtain to the bathtub or inner wall of the bathtub. However, none of these patents claims or discloses, teaches or suggests an apparatus capable of attaching the shower curtain to a rod without having the user have to assemble the connection between the shower curtain and the shower curtain ring and then the shower curtain ring to the shower curtain rod all in one setting while standing on the edge of the bathtub.
Thus, it is believed that heretofore the present invention has not been taught or suggested.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel fastening device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a fastening device which is suitable to connect to a sheet material and couple the sheet material to a substantially fixed object.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for coupling to an object, comprising coupling means for slidably coupling the apparatus to a substantially fixed object.
It is still yet another object of the invention to provide a connector that can fasten a sheet material at one end and slidably couple to a substantially fixed object.
It is still further yet an object of the invention to provide a fastening device that can be used to first attach itself to a sheet material, then simultaneously couple to a shower curtain rod so, a user can assemble the sheet material, preferably a shower curtain, to a shower curtain rod without standing on the edge of the bathtub when connecting the shower curtain to the rod through a shower curtain ring.
Thus, the present invention provides a fastening device comprised of an attachment means to attach itself to a sheet material and a coupling means for slidably coupling itself and the sheet material to a fixed object. The fastening device can be made from any material such as plastic, or resin from blow-molding or injection molding; alternatively, it can be made by any metal or a combination of plastic, or resin with metal or any synthetic or any artificial material. The fastening device is comprised of two parts. The first part is comprised of an attachment means having a bridge connecting between two elongated members, the first elongated member has an extending member and the second elongated member has a correspondingly recess that, when the attachment means of the fastening device is in use, the extending member is matingly engaged with the recess. The second part of the fastening device is comprised of a coupling means to slidably couple to a substantially fixed object. The coupling means can be shaped as a half-oval so as to securely attach itself to a substantially fixed object. It can be S-shaped. Alternatively, the coupling means can be shaped as a circle or an oval ring made from two halves connected at one end by a hinge, and at the other end by a locking mechanism that is generally comprised of two engaging parts, one has a protrusion and the other, a corresponding recess to receive the protrusion. In addition, the circular and/or the oval shape coupling means also have an extended second portion having a narrowed portion and a slightly enlarged bulbous head to matingly engage with the recess on the attachment means. Furthermore, the coupling means may optionally have at least one ball bearing and/or beads in any shape disposed on the outer surface of the coupling means preferably opposite the receiving surface of the coupling means to facilitate the movement of coupling means on the substantially fixed object. Furthermore, the coupling means may also have a different shape or form and be made from any material and in any color in order to match with the decor of the environment it is in.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the coupling means will be shaped as half of an oval having its center of gravity positioned at the quarter point of the oval and the weight of the sheet material will force the coupling means to slidably couple to a substantially fixed object and maintain its balance.
In another embodiment, the coupling means is in an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape and optionally having at least one bead disposed on the opposite surface of the receiving surface of the coupling means to facilitate smooth movement of the fastening device to the substantially fixed object.
In yet another embodiment, the coupling means is in a circular and/or an oval shape that is formed by connecting two half circles and/or two half ovals connected by a hinge on one side and a locking mechanism on another. The locking mechanism is generally comprised of two engaging surfaces, one having a protrusion and the other having a recess to receive the protrusion. The exterior surface of the receiving surface of the coupling means optionally has beads disposed on it in order to facilitate the sliding motion of the coupling means, hence the fastening device with a sheet material, preferably a shower curtain, to slide easily on a substantially fixed object, preferably a shower curtain rod.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment means is attached to a coupling means through a recess disposed on the bridge of the attachment means and this enables the attachment means to be rotatably attached to the coupling means. Thus, in addition to connecting the sheet material, preferably a shower curtain, to a substantially fixed object, it can also minimize shelf space when packaged for sale by rotating the attachment means to be on the same plane with the coupling means.
In this text, the terms xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d and the other forms of xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d can have the meaning ascribed to these terms in U.S. Patent Law and can mean xe2x80x9cincludingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cincludesxe2x80x9d and other forms of xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d.
These and other objects and embodiments of the invention are provided in, or are obvious from, the following detailed description of the invention.